Living Memory - Oneshot
by FictionaleVoid
Summary: A short alternative ending to Death Note. Takes place moments before Lights death as the figure L shares some last minute words and thoughts. So has the great detective really been alive all this time?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters. If I did then this would've been the ending!

Just something short I wrote really quick so I didn't do any research to see if this actually existed somewhere. If it does or someone has already wrote a fanfic similar to this and would like me to take it down then please tell me and I will do so.

I was saddened by the true ending in the anime (and happy when that figure of L showed up) and decided on something else that could've happened after the screen went dark...Please enjoy.

* * *

On the metal stairs, bleeding and holding on to his last painful breaths, the brunette was suddenly going through the motions of his heart being crushed in his chest. _Ryuk_ , he thought bitterly, his face now resting in the terror of what laid ahead of him.

Yes. The great Kira was afraid of death.

Before his failing pulse could lead him to his demise, the last thing Light Yagami saw was something he hadn't in years. What he felt was his subconscious coming back to haunt him. An illusion of a slouching man in those same baggy clothes, messy black hair, dark eyes circled by years of insomnia, but attentively intense nonetheless. Someone who once thought of him as a friend.

A fleeting moment of guilt engulfed Light in his last moments before the rest of his life was drawn from his bullet ridden body.

And with the jerking stop of his heart the boy closed his eyes.

The lanky figure watched him die, just as the newly dead had watched him years before. Or perhaps he didn't.

Warm light shone on the tired man's face, highlighting his crestfallen expression. Eyes hard and unblinking. "All this time I was right." Awe filled him for a second before fading. He was far from feeling victorious about the whole ordeal. Actually there was something of an empty desolation inside of him. He looked straight at the boy and his bloodied clothing. "I'm sorry it came down to this, Light." His head down. Mumbling, quiet. "Although I can't say that I have won. But it seems that you lost."

He brought his wide eyes to the barred window that was letting the setting sunlight through, thinking of the resounding change in the city.

Even though Kira...-Light, did such terrible things to make it the way it was. Perhaps the world was going to be travelling a different road. Possibly for the better even. But the young detective had to remind himself what terrible circumstances this change took place under.

Now Light was shot down for it. It was sad, really. If only things could've been different.

Approaching footsteps echoed from somewhere far down the cement alleys, reverberating off the metal buildings. "This way!" Unmistakably Matsuda's voice, high and desperate.

They were looking for him, he thought. It seemed Light left a bit of an easy trail, the insomniac observed the blood near his feet that lead to the body.

Something of rushed sadness overtook him and he bowed his head again. "Goodbye, my friend. You truly were, even if it was just for a while. It seems we both lost."

The echoing steps stopped and were replaced by panting and shaking breaths. "Over there." Someone pointed out to Light's body, Aizawa, tone full of venom and relief, maybe it was sadness as well.

Moving forward quickly they scouted the warehouse for any other movement, until they looked under the windows.

They all stopped, horror widening their faces.

It couldn't be.

They had all seen it, no pulse. The paramedics couldn't do anything for him. The team attended the funeral days later. Open casket to reveal a still figure. It was him and they knew it. Closed eyes, pale faced and finally sleeping.

No sound was made but the distant dripping of water that fell to the cement.

 _Plink plink_

Even that stopped and the men were left in a minute of disbelieving and utter silence that rang in their ears.

Matsuda dared to step forward with an unchanging expression. Somehow, despite what had happened he felt better and more confused about the situation. Everyone did as their faces lit up in puzzlement.

"L?"

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! I think the idea of L being alive is very...interesting.


End file.
